Amy's Gift
by ellen anne elizabeth
Summary: this is 4 years after the end of the place called home series by lori wick. you do not need to have read the books to be able to follow the plot bigger summary in first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Amy's Gift

Amy Cameron always wanted children like her sister-in-laws had but she has never had any of her own. After 5 years of marriage to Silas the still childless couple adopts 5 children after the children's parents died. This turn of events makes Amy very happy that she finally had children but she was still sad that she would never be pregnant and give birth to her own children. Then 5 years later as soon as she gives up her sadness on the fact she was never pregnant and accept the fact that God did give her 5 wonderful children even if 2 of them are more like friends than daughters, it is after al of this that Amy finally becomes pregnant. How will this amazing event change the Cameron family? Find out in Amy's Gift


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's Gift

Family tree

Joseph Cameron m 1837 Emily (Joseph Cameron died in 1881 Emily remarries Preston Culver in 1895)

Joseph Cameron Jr. (d 1886) m 1858 Katherine Langely (d 1874)

Luke 1859 m 1888 Christine Bennett- Joshua 1888, Katherine 1890, Rachael 1894, Grace 1896, **Joseph 1898**

Mark 1859 m 1882 Susanne Peterson (Sue)- Emily 1883, Elizabeth 1887 (Eliza), Ellen 1890, Erika 1892, Esther 1896, **Evan 1898**

Silas 1860 m 1889 Amy Nolan-Adopted in 1894- Amanda 1876 m. Ross Beckett- Kimberly 1896, **Titus 1897, Ruth 1899**; Carrie 1879 m 1897 Peter Culver- **Laura 1897, Gabriel (Gabe) 1899**; Levi 1883; Clovis 1886; Rebecca (Becca) 1889

Julie 1861 m 1879 John Mac Donald (Mac)- Calvin 1880, Charles 1882, Robyn 1890

Paul 1864 m 1890 Abigail Finlayson- Jessica and Julie 1891 Timothy 1894 Matthew 1896 **Anna 1899**

**Author's note- in all of the place called home books lori wick included a family tree at the beginning so you could know what happened in between books i thought it was a good idea and that is why this is the second chapter the actual story chapters should be longer but this is my first fanfic so be patient. characters in bold i own the rest are owned by lori wick :) if you have any question pm me or leave it in a review thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's Gift

Chapter 1 January 1900

"Hey, Amy are you feeling okay? Is it your time?" Julia MacDonald asked her sister-in-law in a sympathetic tone.

"No, Why?" Amy Cameron replied to her husband's younger sister. Her sudden question had startled Amy a little bit but out of all her sisters-in-law she was closest to Julia. Julia understood her pain the best. Little Robyn was 8 years younger than her brother, and she had been an awfully big surprise because to the family, this fact had made the bond between her and Julia better and stronger than the bonds she had with the rest of her sisters-in-law.

"You seem tired and somewhat distant. You have been that way for a couple of months. I think it started around the time Gabe was born. Everyone has noticed it to some extent, what's wrong?" Julia replies concern filling her voice.

"I've never been pregnant, Julia, 10 years and not once," Amy says in a quiet voice while looking at the ground. "I love Mandy, Carrie, Levi, Clovis, and Becca but it's not the same they were never in me, they never depended on me for survival," Amy continues while starting to cry.

"Oh come here Amy I know I wouldn't give up pregnancy even if it meant children with no labor and delivery," Julia told Amy as she rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her.

"Silas doesn't understand! Oh Julia why did God make me so I can't have children like everyone else," Amy said through her tears. Julia was getting her own tears now thinking about her children and the pain Amy must feel when either her adopted daughters or sister-in-laws are pregnant and have children.

"Amy, God obviously meant for you to nurture and care for somebody else's children because they were dying and going home to meet him and they still needed somebody to teach them things their parents did not get the chance to. You have done a wonderful job at this so far, all of your children are wonderful and usually well-behaved," this last part caused them both to giggle a little. "You know that if God meant for you to have your own children you would, but maybe he has other plans for you and as hard as it might be you need to accept it and move on." Julia said in a firm yet calm and sympathetic voice.

"You are right," Amy said sitting up and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "there is no use crying over something that is not God's will, but how old were you when you had Robyn?" Amy finished still looking a little sad.

"I was 30 why do you ask?" Julia replied slowly with a puzzled look on her face like she was trying to figure out what Amy was thinking.

"Just wondering," Amy replied softly as she stood up. "Well, I better go to the wagon Silas is waiting, thanks for letting the children stay for the weekend bye." Amy said with a huff as they walked towards the wagon and as soon as Silas and Amy pulled away she felt strong arms embrace her.

"She is so sad," Julia said sniffling a little.

"I know I heard but Silas is worse," Mac replied causing his wife to give him a confused look. "He thinks that they can't have children because something is wrong with his body. Not only that, but this problem also causes Amy pain which in turn causes him more pain than not having children." Mac finished.

"I guess she doesn't think of that. I know I wouldn't." Julia said with a chuckle before getting out of her husband's arms to stop an escalating fight between the 2 girls and the 3 boys about who knows what.


End file.
